


Manowar rocks, on occasion

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't appreciate Dean's music and one thing leads to another. Unapologetic PWP, set during season 2, somewhere between Croatoan and All Hell Breaks Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manowar rocks, on occasion

Another set of half-rotten bones salted and burned, another backwater town disappeared behind them (they'd left hastily because the low crime rate left the local police time to be actually interested in "a little, innocent grave desecration incident" as Dean had called it), and before them was only the open road. Only the open road like a black web of asphalt that branches out to all directions and all places and into the unknown, sinister destiny Sam felt looming, seeping into his flesh, waiting with infinite patience somewhere along the way. Fear of something that was hidden inside him. Another day sitting shotgun and "enjoying" Dean's questionable taste in music, and Sam had had enough.

"Dude. I've endured Zeppelin and AC/DC. Metallica and Motörhead. Iron Maiden to the point where I was having recurrent dreams of their mascot. But this is it. I draw the line at Manowar."

Dean shrugged and turned the music louder, which was the standard reaction when Sam decided to express opinions about music. Sam bitchfaced and gritted his teeth. It was awful and Dean singing along off-key wasn't exactly helping.

"It's like Conan the Barbarian distilled into music. What's not to like?"  
"It's the fucking epitome of cheesiness."  
"Cheesy beats mopey and whiny any day of the week, bitch."

They stopped for some essentials at the next gas station and Sam decided to tactically wait in the car. When Dean came back with lighters, beef jerky, coke, some synthetic looking pie, a tired looking salad for Sam and the new issue of Busty Asian Beauties, Sam had hidden the cassette in his underwear. The hard plastic wasn't exactly comfy, but it beat listening to the damn tape again.

Dean moved the car to a distant corner of the parking lot so they could eat in peace. Sam was picking at his food without much enthusiasm, and "The Hell of Steel: Best of Manowar" chafing his dick wasn't exactly improving his appetite either. Dean had eaten half of the pie already, when he decided that it would taste even better with some inspiring music.

"Sam."   
"What?"

Sam did innocent well, but obviously not well enough for his brother. Dean moved the remains of the pie to the relative safety of the back seat.

"Where's my damn cassette?"  
"Dunno."  
"Yeah, right."

Dean lunged at Sam, who blocked him easily, just when Dean's other hand crept unexpectedly down Sam's loosely fitting jeans. Dean felt the line of the cassette -and Sam's cock that was rapidly filling out just from the light touch. He grinned and -after fishing the tape out of his brother's jeans- wrapped his hand around Sam's dick, rough calluses against the hard shaft, moving it just the tiniest bit. 

"Dude, you have some weird mating rituals."

Dean smirked and kissed Sam, hard and urgent, teeth worrying Sam's lower lip, tongue exploring Sam's mouth like a promise. This was very far from how Sam had expected things to develop, but he wasn't complaining.

"Ok, I wasn't thinking it'd go down like that."  
"I know who's going down. You. On me."  
"Has anyone ever told you that your pick-up lines suck ass?"  
"You. Repeatedly. Doesn't matter, you still put out."

The tension was always between them, like an invisible cord tugging, like electricity crackling in the heavy air. The possibility of getting caught made Sam's mouth water and he leaned down, pawing at the warm, hard line of Dean's dick through his jeans. There wasn't much space, Sam being moose-sized and Dean not much smaller, but since they had no other permanent home, they had been messing around in the car a lot, so they knew by instinct to avoid crashing against handbrake or gearstick. (Excluding the memorable occasion when Dean had honked the horn on purpose right after Sam came into his mouth.) 

Dean tore his fly open and took his cock out. Sam gave it a few experimental licks just to see Dean squirm (because the jerk should still pay for his abhorrent taste in music), tongued his slit, the bitter taste of precome bursting in his mouth, and took half of Dean's cock into his mouth, not able to hold back any more himself. 

"Go on Sammy, suck me, just like the dirty cockslut you are, right in the open where anyone can see..."

Sam was slurping messily around Dean's cock, sucked a bit too much of his impressive length down and gagged, but it just turned him on more. Dean grabbed Sam's hair and drew his mouth off his cock, just savoring Sam's hungry expression for a little while, his own eyes aflame with lust, with need. Dean rubbed his cock against Sam's face, smearing precome on his cheek and lips, and then fed his cock to Sam again. He tightened his grip on Sam's hair and thrust deeper, fucking his throat.

"Like that, can't wait, can you? Just love your big brother's dick in your mouth, just need to get my come down your throat. Don't you?"

The line between porn and reality may have been blurred a bit for Dean but here and now Sam really didn't mind that. He swirled his tongue around Dean's dick, spit and precome dripping down his jaw, and his other hand crept down to wrap around his own dick, painfully hard now. Dean just held Sam's head there and pumped into his mouth, his grip on Sam's hair getting painful. It was getting hard to breathe and there were black dots swirling in front of Sam's eyes, but he didn't care. Dean pulled out and came, groaning "Sammy" like a prayer, like a mantra. Half of the load ended in Sam's mouth and the rest on his face. Green eyes glowing with ecstasy, Dean spread his spunk on Sam's cheeks, forced his fingers inside Sam's mouth, feeding the come to him. 

"Little slut, all covered in my come, so pretty like this, Sammy..."

And that was it. Sam came undone, all over his hand and his jeans, on the floor (and maybe Dean was gonna throw a fit, sometime later). Dean grabbed Sam's come-stained hand and licked it clean, greedily. He gave Sam a lewd grin, oozing lazy satisfaction. Dean leaned down and captured Sam's lips in a slow, filthy kiss, their combined come trickling down from their lips.

There was no time to enjoy the afterglow. No one had taken notice of their antics -or if they did, they had kept silent and enjoyed the view- but it didn't do to test their (usually bad) luck too much. Besides, there were things to kill and people to save. There always were. Dean pressed the accelerator and attempted to insert the tape back into the auto stereo. Sam grabbed his wrist, hard enough to hurt just a bit. 

"You're so not playing that damn tape again. Seriously, I've just been choking on your dick and my throat's still sore. I've earned some blessed silence."  
"You loved every minute of it. But okay, enjoy your silence, Samantha."

Sated and tired, Sam leaned back in his seat and let the trees, fields and occasional buildings blur into a tapestry of their endless travel and hummed to himself, a tune that just crept from somewhere into his mind. 

"Brothers I am calling from the valley of the kings, With nothing to atone  
A dark march lies ahead, together we will ride, Like thunder from the sky..."

Dean flashed a victorious grin and reached to tousle Sam's hair.

"You humming Manowar now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by luciusmistress (who is Sam to my Dean).This was actually supposed to be a lot shorter gen fic but Wincest happened. I blame Sam. Manowar is not completely in line with Dean's canonical taste in music, but I think it's a plausible choice. The song Sam is humming in the end is 'Hail and Kill' and it is pretty earworm-y. I'm also pretty sure that on a subconscious level Sam knew how things were going to end.


End file.
